


feels like snow in september, but I always will remember

by zialloverzerrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialloverzerrie/pseuds/zialloverzerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know this is short af, but I had to write about this. <br/>We'll all miss Zayn </p>
            </blockquote>





	feels like snow in september, but I always will remember

‘ We miss you, Zayn’   
‘We’ll always love you #cries ‘

These are the kinds of tweets Zayn was look at right now. He did feel bad, worse even, but he knew why he’s left the band for real. He was close to all the members of the band: Harry, Louis, Liam and Niall. 

Niall. Niall had always been more than ‘a friend’. When he asked him to be his boyfriend back in 2012, he remembers how petite, and scrawny the boy was. His eye- colour was his favourite shade of blue. He remembers the day he looked into Niall’s eyes, bent down on one knee, and asked his hand in marriage. They always spoke about how many dogs they’d have, how many rooms their home would have, would they welcome ‘another’ Malik. 

Love. Love describes, what happened between Niall and Zayn. They became NiallandZayn. The days on the tour bus when Niall just couldn’t take anymore of the ‘thunderstorms’, he’d snuggle into Zayn’s bunk and kiss the red from his face. The day when Niall’s brother was getting married, he thought about when he’d get to walk the isle for his boy. 

Zayn would never forget the messy handjobs and the unwashed bedsheets. 

But, unlike other famous couples, they couldn’t hold hands in public, the couldn’t hug for as long as they wanted. Zayn couldn’t kiss Niall’s mouth when there was a little food stuck above his lip, and well for Niall, he could never show the world that beautiful Graff. 

Zayn never liked her. She always spoiled things for the couples. But, what he did, had to be done. There was no other choice: no other option.  
So, he did what he thought was best for the future of him and his soulmate. He left. Packed, and left.

He’s no more a part of that horrifying, racist, nagging fandom. He’s a part of something much bigger, much stronger: Niall.

The wedding is so much closer than before. The lads will surely miss him, so will he. But he’s a winner, because according to him, ‘nobody’s happiness is more important than yours,’

 

And for Niall, that ring doesn’t need to be hidden, or taken off.


End file.
